Alive
by Shylar
Summary: When Bella Swan moves to Forks she immediately notices the Cullens. But what if Edward wasn't the only Cullen to fall head-over heels in love with her. Who would Bella choose and what would it do to the Cullen family?
1. Chapter 1

What if two Cullens fell in love with Bella that first day? How would Edward react? What would it do to the Cullen family? How does Bella handle it and who will she choose?

**Disclaimer: Twilight, sadly, is not mine. All credit for the wonderful characters goes to the imaginative Stephenie Meyer. Long live the Queen of Twilight!**

**A/N: Yes I know I now have three stories going but I promise I will give updates on all three, rather than focusing my attention all on one. **

BPOV

I sat beside Jessica and Mike listening to their inane chatter with indifference. I didn't know the people they were talking about so I found it difficult to keep up the pretence of attention. It was only my first day at Forks High School but already I found it hard to believe I had ever gone to another school. Sure I didn't know my way around yet and most of the students remained nameless to me but the corridors looked familiar and the constant pattering on the roof that hadn't let up since I'd arrived was already fading to the back of my mind. I sighed and picked at a chip, wondering idly what it was cooked in. I didn't care enough to joke about it with Jessica as I might have done back in Phoenix. Everything here seemed so…green and wet. It was always overcast and oh my god who are they? Five students were walking through the cafeteria door and it was as if time had slowed. Cliché I know but I think I honestly stopped breathing.  
"Who are they?" I interrupted Mike's speech, looking to Jessica who seemed to be the gossip queen.  
"Oh, they're the Cullens. Totally gorgeous but they don't talk to anyone else." She said and one of them, a bronze haired boy, seemed to smirk a little as if he could hear her words. He glanced at me and frowned but it didn't seem like he was angry, more confused than anything. Beside him stood a tiny girl, maybe 4 foot 10", with spiky hair and a soft smile on her face. For a second I didn't even realise that she was looking right back at me with her weird coloured eyes, they were almost a golden, not a colour I'd ever seen before in eyes. The bronze haired boy suddenly glared at her, taking her by the arm and leading her over to where the rest of the Cullens were sitting. She glanced back at me and smiled again before sitting at her table and immersing herself in their conversation. Embarrassed, I turned back to Mike and Jessica, throwing myself into their conversation with more enthusiasm than I had before. A couple of times I couldn't help glancing over at them and each time either the pixie or the bronze haired boy was looking my way.

When the bell finally rang I was accompanied to biology by Mike and Angela, one of the quieter girls I'd sat with at lunch. Mike was still cheerfully chattering away while Angela and I walked in silence, occasionally offering an 'uh huh' or 'oh really' in response to split second pauses in Mike's monologue. Entering the biology class, Angela pointed out the teacher, Mr. Banner, to me and told me to show him my slip. On my way over I noticed the bronze haired, pale boy from earlier sitting at a table on his own, glaring at me with hate filled eyes. Startled, I tripped over my own foot and crashed into another girl. Blushing furiously I regained my balance and headed to the teacher with as much dignity as I could muster given the circumstance. To my dismay Mr. Banner directed me to the seat next to the strange, angry boy and dumped my new textbook beside him.  
"Uh, hi." I said awkwardly, sliding into the chair and trying not to cringe when he slid his chair as far away from me as possible.  
"Hello." He said shortly before turning his face away and paying strict attention to Mr. Banner's lecture, occasionally wrinkling his nose as if there was a putrid smell in the room. Did I smell? I tried to be subtle as I sniffed my hair self-consciously; smelling only the fruity shampoo Charlie had brought for me in an effort to be welcoming. The lesson passed in much the same manner, the strange boy acting as if I repulsed him when I didn't even know his name.

After school I entered the reception to give the nice lady from the morning the slip I'd had to have each teacher sign, only to find the bizarre boy pleading with her to let him change out of biology. My stomach clenched as I realised that he must hate me so much being in the same room as me was unbearable. What had I ever done to him? I closed the door loudly to announce my presence, getting satisfaction from the horror on his face when he realised I'd heard his pleas.  
"Don't worry, Mrs. Cope, I'm sorry." He said politely, walking passed me quickly and leaving.  
"Yes dear?" Mrs. Cope sounded slightly less friendly than she had this morning, probably because the best-looking male in the school had just stormed out of her reception.  
"I was just bringing back my slip." I said, handing her the piece of paper being fleeing to the safety of my red truck with its new engine courtesy of Jacob Black. Hiding in the truck I noticed, through the window, the entire Cullen clan getting into the out-of-place silver Volvo I'd noticed earlier in the day. Typical, they had to have everything. Looks, money, and going by the transcript the unfriendly boy had taken in biology, great grades. Life was so unfair sometimes. As I threw my truck into reverse I glanced back at the five mesmerizing people and was pleasantly surprised to find the small, pixie-like girl staring at me with a slight smile touching her lips. I blushed and stomped on the accelerator, rumbling out of the parking lot with my cheeks burning a fiery red that could have put my truck to shame.

EPOV

God, that girl! Bella Swan. I want her blood so much, but I can't. No, I have to resist, for Carlisle, for my family. For…what the hell is Alice thinking? _La-la-la-la, there's a bear in there. And a chair as well._ I raised my eyebrow at her and she grinned, continuing the song as I sped along towards our mansion. When she finished that song she started another.  
"You're leaving." She said abruptly, sounding mostly hurt but there was a tiny sliver of relief in her voice. Nobody else picked up on it but I could tell she knew I did.  
"Am I?" I replied curtly, pulling the car to the side of the road and stopping. "I have to go. It's the right thing to do. I don't want to kill her but I'm afraid I will." At the mention of the mysterious Bella Swan Alice's thoughts abruptly turned to pop music, exactly the way they did when she was desperately trying to keep something from me.  
"Take the car, we can walk. But make sure you tell Carlisle." Alice told me, climbing out of the car alongside Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. I nodded, pulling away from the curb and spinning the car around, wondering what Alice was trying so hard to cover up, but focusing more on not following Bella's scent and killing her.

RPOV

We watched Edward speed out of sight before turning and heading through the woods to our house. For the most part we were silent, until we were about 14 seconds from our front door when Alice touched my arm gently. I turned to look at my sister and noticed for the first time that she looked worried.  
"Can we talk? In private?" she asked and I nodded.  
"Of course." I said. Alice and I were friends and family, despite the differences between us. We got on well and I would always be there for her. I followed her deeper into the woods, away from the boys and Esme, our mother. Finally Alice settled for a very small clearing. She spun around, facing me but staring at her hands. Even I, without Jasper's ability, could tell she was very anxious.  
"Rose, I-I think something awful has happened." She said and a million things flew through my mind.  
"Like what?" I asked as calmly as I could. God did she _have_ to start the conversation with that sentence?  
"Edward left because he's afraid he'll kill the new girl, that he won't be able to control himself." I nodded, listening to her words. "What if he's not the only one who feels her call?" Alice sounded like she expected to be judged and scorned. Her tone killed me. I flew to her side, wrapping her in my arms.  
"Alice, it's ok. You've got great self-control. You won't kill her." I assured her and felt her shaking her head.  
"I know that. But, I was just a little glad when Edward decided to leave, because it's not her blood that sings to me, although it does smell good. It's her soul." Ok that was unexpected. I looked at tiny Alice, her voice so worried and her eyes, darker than was safe.  
"Oh." For a second that was all I could say. My vampire senses, my brilliant mind, all boiled down to 'oh'.  
"Yeah." Alice muttered.  
"Well, I can't say I understand because to me she's just another human, but I can tell she's more than that to you." I said and Alice nodded miserably. I sighed.  
"Ok, look, we'll go to school tomorrow like nothing's changed and if in a week you still feel as strongly, well, we'll find a way to make her yours." Alice looked at me, surprised.  
"What about Edward?" she asked. "He's going to be angry if he comes back and Bella's mine." I smirked.  
"Yes, well, all's fair in love and war, right?" I asked and for the first time in the whole conversation, Alice smiled.

APOV

Hearing Rosalie pledge her support to me was unexpected. The decision to talk to her had been impulsive so I had not been able to rely on my visions to direct my speech or actions. We walked back to the house in silence, knowing that Jasper and Emmett would have told Esme about Edward's decision to leave. Slowly entering the large house I heard choking sounds and flew up the stairs, Rosalie at my heels, seeking to comfort our mother. Jasper and Emmett were in the room with her, Emmett hovering awkwardly while Jasper was desperately trying to calm her with his ability, cushioning the blow. Rosalie and I wrapped our marble arms around our vampire mother, stroking her gently and letting her know everything would be ok.  
"Hush, Esme, it will be alright. He will return." I promised, kissing her cheek softly. It disturbed me, seeing Esme look so broken, so burdened by grief. For the first time in my existence I understood the depth of Esme's love and pain, saw the grief that had caused her to step off that cliff so many years earlier.  
"I know." Whispered my grief stricken mother; mourning the loss of the favourite of her children. There was no point denying it, Edward was and always would be Esme's favourite. It wasn't something she made obvious, it was just a fact. She loved us all but Edward had been her first son in this so-called life and so held a special place in her heart. Rosalie tilted her head, eyes on me. I shook my head slowly, the movement too small to get the attention of the others. Now was not the time to tell Esme the news of my love.

**Please review! Next chapter will not be posted if there are no reviews because, frankly, reviews make me happy. On a more practical not, reviews let me know if you like where the story is going. If there is a particular scene you want included feel free to ask me and I will do my best to incorporate everyone's ideas and wishes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. The characters in this do not belong to me and any concepts borrowed from the Twilight series remain the property of Stephenie Meyer. Amen. **

**Author Note: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I didn't anticipate the story being this popular, so thank you. As requested, this chapter will have more Alice POV. **

APOV

It was difficult; trying to console Esme while dealing with my own conflicting emotions. The visions didn't help. Periodically I would be hit with another vision. I saw Edward in Canada, in Denali, in England and any number of other places, but never Forks. And for that, I shamefully admit, I was glad. Not that I don't love Edward, but I wanted a chance to win over the mysteriously attractive Bella before dealing with my mind-reading brother. A dry sob from Esme pulled me out of my trance.  
"It's ok, Esme." I said dully, not sure if I believed my words. Luckily, and I'm not trying to skirt responsibility, Carlisle arrived home at that moment. He hardly looked better than Esme. Towering over me, he scooped Esme into a bear hug, rubbing her back and making hushing noises as they clung to each other. Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett and I crept out of the room to give them privacy. Always ready with a distraction, Emmett offered a half-hearted smile.  
"Are you up for that rematch, Jasper?" He asked, referring to the arm wrestle he'd lost the night before. Jasper didn't look like he felt like it, but I guess he wanted a distraction as much as any of us, and couldn't think of anything else, so he agreed.  
"Sure." I already knew the outcome but I followed the trio outside, instinctively heading to the area I'd seen the match take place at. Although the trio had started out leading they fell behind me, not sure of our destination. Barely ten seconds later I pointed at a large boulder that was strong enough not to break until the end of the match.  
"Thanks, Ali." Emmett grinned, the smile not quite reaching his eyes. He, too, missed Edward. Was I being selfish by harboring my secret relief at Edward's departure? Should I run after him and bring him back? No, even if I should I knew I wouldn't be able to bring myself to do it. The promise of time near Bella without him complicating matters was too good to resist.  
"Congratulations." I said to Emmett, the winner of the rematch. I hadn't been paying attention but I knew the match was over. The boulder was cracked in half exactly the way it had been in my vision. Without another word the four of us returned to our home, instinctively avoiding the piano we usually liked to sit around. Although we could all play, none of us were as good as Edward and so it was an unspoken agreement that the piano belonged to him. It felt strange, seeing it sitting there, untouched, and knowing it would not be played over the next few days.

I did not visit Bella that night. That much restraint, I had. Every time I found my thoughts returning to the remarkable girl I threw myself into yet another activity. Rosalie and I sorted our clothes and planned a shopping trip, Emmett raced me to the La Push border and back (I won) and Jasper, sensing my unease, challenged me to a game of chess. But I couldn't avoid her forever, nor did I want to. Time moved forward on its own accord and Jasper and I were forced to abandon our game in order to go to school. I put just a little more effort into my outfit today. I chose a blue dress that came to just above my knees, threw a lacey black top over it, leaving it undone, and black tights underneath before slipping on my favourite ballet flats. Usually I hated wearing flat shoes, they accentuated my lack of height, but they went well with the outfit and, for some reason I never quite figured out, I liked these ones. Rosalie and I got in her Ferrari, ignoring the slightly desperate look from Jasper when he realised he was riding with Emmett in the Jeep.  
"Will you be able to act normally?" Rosalie asked, her first reference to our conversation the day before since, well, then. I scanned the future quickly, looking out for any encounters with Bella or odd behaviour from me.  
"Yes." I said confidently a few seconds later. We would exchange a few words but I would do nothing uncharacteristic of the façade I had set up here.  
"Good." Rosalie turned the music up just a little, marking the conversation as over.

The school parking lot was nearly full when we arrived. Not that it mattered to us, we always parked at the front in the same spots and it was an unwritten rule that everyone left those spots for us. I was climbing out of the red Ferrari when a thunderous noise hit my ears and about thirty seconds later a red Chevy, the source of the noise, rolled into the lot. I almost giggled when I saw Bella behind the wheel. She looked ridiculous trying to manage the vehicle, so much bigger and less breakable than her. Her face was bright red as she slipped out, not bothering to lock the truck. Jasper and Emmett pulled in beside us, squabbling over something or another, I wasn't really paying attention.  
"Ready, guys?" Rosalie asked, turning to face the school. With a last glance back at Bella, now struggling with her bag, I followed my siblings minus one into the school.  
"We should tell the office Edward is visiting relatives." I said. "They'll ask otherwise." Rose nodded and the four of us veered to the reception.  
"Hi, Mrs. Cope." I smiled. All the staff liked us so I was unsurprised when she smiled readily back.  
"Hello Alice, how are you all?" She asked in a friendly manner.  
"We're fine, thank you." Jasper said from his position near the exit. He hated being closer to humans than he needed to be.  
"So, what can I help you with?" The phone rang but Mrs. Cope ignored it, her attention trained on us.  
"We just thought we'd let you know Edward has gone to visit his cousin, Tanya, in Denali. There was a bit of a family emergency." I said with a reassuring smile. None of my siblings showed their surprise. I hadn't mentioned that he was in Denali before now, probably because I only got the vision confirming it as we entered the reception. Mrs. Cope, on the other hand, didn't bother hiding her obvious surprise and disappointment.  
"Oh, oh, okay then. Do you know how long he will be gone for?" A perfectly reasonable question but one we had no answer for. Rosalie glanced at me and I gave a minute headshake.  
"No, sorry. Unfortunately it was very last minute and the details of his return haven't been sorted out yet." Rosalie smooth talked.  
"Denali? With Tanya?" Emmett asked the second we were out of the receptionist's hearing. I shrugged.  
"I call it as I see it, Emmett." With Edward gone I was the only Cullen junior today, with my three other siblings all parading as seniors this time around. I was not looking forward to the arduous classes without his company and the closer home room got the shorter my temper became. Never in the two years we'd been at Forks had a single Cullen or Hale missed school. Either we were all here or all away. Edward's disappearance would cause the gossip to spread again, something Rosalie hadn't considered yet and wouldn't be happy about when she did. Still, I couldn't bring myself to be _too_ upset at his departure, and the guilt I felt for that only sharpened my temper, resulting in the snap at Emmett. "Sorry, Emmett. It's hard, you know?" I sighed. My bear of a brother pulled me into a hug.  
"I know, Alice, I know." I knew he was cutting me slack. They all were, because before yesterday Edward and I had been the closest non-couple in our family. The freaks among freaks, as Edward once put it. We looked out for each other. That was all about to change, although Emmett and Jasper were cutting me slack for the grief they assumed Edward's disappearance was putting me through. Rosalie, on the other hand, was doing it for the turmoil the entire situation was causing and the future hardships between Edward and me. I sighed again. I was going to have to tell Emmett and Jasper, and soon. I'd do it before Edward returned, but I had no idea when that would be. Tonight, after school, I decided. That would be the perfect time. We could have an almost-whole-family chat and I could break the news to Esme and Carlisle at the same time. I suppressed my third sigh, not wanting to sound like I was hyperventilating, and headed towards my home room, leaving my siblings behind.

BPOV

There were only four today. Who was missing? I scanned them anxiously. The tall blonde female was there, standing beside the dark haired pixie who was looking at me. Oh god. A Jeep was beside them, holding the blonde male who looked constipated. Beautiful, yes, but constipated. It was something about his posture and expression, the way he walked. The male beside him was the huge one who reminded me somewhat of a bear. That left the bronze haired boy who had been next to me in Biology the day before. The one who had so desperately wanted to change classes. My eyes flicked back to the small group, now walking towards the school building. I sighed. _Yeah, like they'd want anything to do with you. Keep dreaming, Bella. _I hoisted my bag over my shoulder, nearly dropping it, and trudged after them.

Mike Newton was waiting for me at home room. Apparently in a past life I'd been bad. Not outright evil but I'd done something wrong, why else would I be being badgered by **(A/N: Be Being Badgered By…hehehe, alliteration!) **Mike. It really wasn't fair.  
"So, Bella, what are you doing after school?" He asked, sitting on my desk and smiling at me.  
"Hmm?" I replied, as if I had no idea what he'd said.  
"What'cha doing after school?" He repeated.  
"Oh, housework, homework. You know, work." I said, wishing he'd leave me alone.  
"Oh that's too bad. I was gonna ask you if you wanted to see a movie but if you're busy…" He trailed off, hoping I'd take him up on his offer.  
"Yeah that's too bad but I am busy. Sorry." I wasn't really but I tacked it on in an effort not to appear rude.  
"What about tomorrow?" He asked, not willing to admit defeat.  
"Um, Mike, look, I'm really not sure it would be a good idea." I told him, pulling my copy of Wuthering Heights out of the pile on my desk. Mike looked confused and disappointed.  
"What's that?" I sighed.  
"Well, incase you haven't noticed, Jessica Stanley _really_ likes you. I think she'd be a bit hurt if you tried anything with me." Mike's mood spun from dejected to ecstatic in the space of a few seconds.  
"Jessica? Are you sure?"  
"Yes, Mike, I'm sure. Maybe she'd like to see a movie after school?" I suggested, smiling when he scooted over to Jessica's desk on the other side of the room. Alone at last!  
"Hey, it's Bella, right?" Someone asked, sitting down next to me. For crying out loud, was it too much to ask to be left alone? I looked up and froze.  
"U-uh, yeah, it is. I'm sorry; I don't know your name." _Way to go Bella, sound like an idiot._ The girl smiled, her eyes, a curious golden colour, twinkling merrily.  
"I'm Alice Cullen. I didn't know you were in this home room." She cared? The smile on her face became a little puzzled. Oh, right, I should say something.  
"Um, yeah, I am. I was in reception yesterday so…" I trailed off, not sure where I was going with that sentence. She laughed and it sounded like nothing I've ever heard before. Musical, merry and heavenly. I'd say it sounded like angels singing but, I've never heard angels sing and, well, I imagine they wouldn't sound nearly as wonderful as her laughter did. Our home room teacher walked in then and I was surprised to find that it was Mr. Banner, my Biology teacher. He held one hand up and silence fell, every student rushing to their desk. Alice and I didn't have another chance to talk but she was all I thought about.

**What do you think? Like it? Hate it? Do you want more of a particular person's POV? Less of someone? I put more Alice POV because it was requested (that and I like writing Alice, win/win situation). Is there a scene you want? **

**Taking requests now! The same goes for my other two stories as well, although if a request does not work with the plotline I have for that story I will **_**attempt**_** a compromise. Short of that, maybe it would work in another story.**

**Shylar**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: La di da, I don't own Twilight but we all know that. Who do we worship? *all together* Stephenie Meyer!!!**

**Sorry about the long wait, I've been busy with uni and we've had some family issues. Finger's crossed now. **

JPOV

The boredom rolling off the students was washing over me like a constant and unbreakable wave, battering against me and drawing out the already long day. I scribbled in my notebook, hoping for something to distract me from this overwhelmingly dull lesson, but knowing it was a futile hope. School was the bane of most teenagers' existence for a reason, it just sucked that my teenage years were infinite. Occasionally another emotion would register before being drowned by the boredom, but it was usually something predictable like anger or irritation. I can honestly say I wasn't expecting the sudden and intense lust that dominated the boredom. Awkwardly I shifted to cross my legs in an effort to hide my physical reaction to the lust while I mentally sought out its origin. It took barely half a second for me to realise it was Alice who was experiencing such intense and overpowering lust, and I was immediately shocked to realise it was directed at the new girl we'd seen in the cafeteria the day before. Bella, I think her name was. I squirmed a little, uncomfortable and embarrassed about my current predicament, hoping against hope that nobody would notice. It too, however, was a futile hope. The thought had barely flown through my vampiric mind before the girl unfortunate enough to be sitting next to me let out an explosive giggle. If I wasn't dead all my blood would have rushed to my face. As it was I felt as though I would die of shame. In an effort to control the situation I sent out waves of calm and boredom to the class, tinged with just a hint of weariness. A bang at the back of the class told me my effort had pushed an already sleepy student over the edge. I smothered a giggle and got to my feet, quickly pressing my books against my groin to hide the obvious.

"Miss Rowans, may I please go to my music lesson?" I asked, soothing her with a stream of agreeability.

"Of course, Mr. Hale, go right ahead." Thankful, I bolted from the classroom and to the closest empty room.

APOV

I glanced at my watch and smirked. Jasper was in the empty French room right now, relieving himself after a particularly embarrassing incident in English. I felt a little sorry about it, seeing as the situation had been brought on by my uncontrolled lust for Bella, but it was still funny. Speaking of Bella, the pretty brunette shot me a look of confusion, noticing my smirk and shaking shoulders as I struggled not to laugh. I shook my head, trying to tell her without words that it was nothing. Nothing she would understand anyway.

"Inside joke." I whispered loud enough for her to hear but only just. Her expression cleared and a tentative smile tugged at her lips before she turned back to her notebook. Those lips, how I wished I could touch them. No, I mustn't think of that right now, it could worsen Jasper's predicament and he'd never forgive me. Dead puppies, dead puppies, dead puppies, I thought frantically. Nothing funny or erotic about that, it was just plain depressing. In control of myself, I returned to half-listening to the lesson.

CPOV

Worry ate at my stomach as I sat, perched on the edge of the sofa and staring at a very anxious looking Alice. Surprisingly, Rosalie was sitting beside her bubbling with uncontained excitement, a huge smile on her face and her eyes shining.

"What's this news you want to tell us?" Esme asked from her spot on my left. Jasper and Emmett were sharing the third couch, waiting for the big news to be spilt.

"I, uh, oh my god this is hard, um, well…" Alice trailed off, shaking her head in frustration. She looked up, her eyes apologetic. "I'm sorry, I tried not to look at this in the future in case I didn't like what I saw but maybe I should have looked. Oh well…Esme, Carlisle, I think I've found my soul mate, for lack of a better term." She blurted, her eyes panicky as she realised there was no taking back the words now. Predictably, Esme let out an ecstatic squeal and wrapped the tiny girl in a huge hug. Jasper, Emmett and I simply sat, stunned. That definitely wasn't the news I was expecting.

"Oh, Alice! I'm so happy!" Sighed Esme, her expression one of joy for the first time since Edward had left. It warmed my cold, dead heart to see her look so happy and alive, but I knew there had to be a catch or Alice wouldn't have looked so worried.

"Alice, what's the rest of the story?" I asked, knowing nobody else would want to be the one to ask the question. Alice took a deep breath and looked at each of us in turn, meeting our eyes with her own worried gaze.

"My soul mate's name is Bella, she's a new girl at school…and the reason Edward left. He lusts for her blood while she sings to my soul." Her voice was practically begging for our acceptance and approval. Emmett burst out laughing in typical Emmett style, causing Esme to glare at him.

"Why would that change our opinion, Alice?" My one and only asked. It was at times like these when her unconditional love shined through and comforted those around her. Alice melted against her, relief shining in her golden eyes, the tension leaving her body.

"Bella? As in Isabella Swan, Police Chief Charlie Swan's daughter?" I asked although I couldn't work out whom else she could be.

"Yes." Confirmed Rosalie, her eyes still shining. She'd known. Well that explained the secretive glances I'd caught the pair sharing yesterday evening. All of a sudden Jasper was rolling around on the floor laughing, putting even Emmett to shame.

"Oh...oh god…so glad…don't…need to…breathe!" He gasped, clutching his sides. Alice stared at him for a split second before her softer laugher joined his. Confused, Rose, Esme, Emmett and I simply watched them, smiles tugging at our lips but we didn't get the joke. Finally they calmed down enough to share. Alice related the story of Jasper's English lesson arousal in her usual theatrical way, hands flying and causing Jasper to hide his face with shame when she didn't skip over the especially embarrassing bits.

Esme POV

Alice, Carlisle and I crouched nimbly on the closest branch to Bella's window, peering through the glass at the sleeping girl. I smiled, taking in the girl's gentle curves, full lips and luscious hair. I didn't know what she was like awake, but sleeping she was an angel.

"Oh, Alice isn't she gorgeous!" I whispered, careful to keep my voice low. My newest daughter didn't reply. I glanced at her briefly and found her staring at Bella, completely enthralled.

"Yes, she really is." She said finally, her eyes not moving from the sleeping girl's form.

**So, what do you all think? Should I bring Edward back or are you happy with him gone? Is there someone's POV you want more of? Please review, the last two chapters I've posted (in different stories) got absolutely no reviews so I'm feeling a little unloved.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight; I'm just borrowing with no intention of returning.**

**Wow, two updates so close together…I think I'm possessed. **

Esme POV

Petula Clark drifted out of the stereo as I flicked through the latest renovations catalogue. I hated these long days with Carlisle at work and the 'kids' all at school. After a while you just got bored. Although today was different. For the millionth time my eyes flicked anxiously to the clock. On our way home from spying on Bella last night Alice had a vision, a wonderfully terrific vision. Bella would be coming over at 3.26 pm today. I was finding it difficult to stay still and several times had to remind myself that looking at the clock wouldn't make the time go faster. I knew this, of course, but somehow couldn't help myself.

"Don't let the day get the better of you, when the evening comes there's so much to do." I sang happily. Finally resigning myself to the fact that the magazine just wasn't going to get read today, I jumped up and double checked that anything that might give away our secret was hidden. It took all of twenty seconds to give the house a thorough examination. Hmm, what to do now? I know, maybe I should make some food for Bella. My silver phone began to vibrate, its lights barely able to start flashing before I was flipping it open to see a message from Alice. _Great idea! Add some cheese; it's in the frozen section down from the meat._ I smiled, sending a quick message of thanks to my psychic daughter and bolted out to grab the car keys. We rarely went to the grocery store. When asked we claimed we did our shopping in Port Angeles because we only ate certain foods.

It was with some trepidation that I stepped through the automatic sliding glass doors into the air conditioned food store. I wondered if the humans could tell I was in unfamiliar territory. Certainly Mr. Rowans, Jasper's English teacher's husband who owned the store, was looking surprised to see me. I had to battle not to smile as I recalled Jasper's unfortunate situation in English the day before. Had Mrs. Rowans told her husband? I glanced over at him again and saw his smirk. Oh dear, she had told him, poor Jasper. I shook my head in imitation of a human attempting to regain focus and looked around for the frozen section. It was way at the back. Typical, I had to pass almost every customer in the store. What if they asked for directions? No, don't be stupid, Esme. They shop here all the time, nobody will ask anything. I made my way to the frozen section as quickly as I could; stopping to get some crackers, tomatoes and other items I'd seen humans eat in commercials. My phone buzzed as my hand reached for a small tin marked Sardines. _Not sardines!_ Alice's message read. I pulled my hand back; ignoring the bizarre look another shopper gave me. After what felt an eternity but was probably no more than five minutes I was ready to join the line. Unfortunately there was a queue and only one register open so I had to join the line behind a tourist. As I waited I looked around, my eyes caught by a yellow headline on a glossy magazine claiming Angelina and Brad's marriage was in jeopardy again. Intrigued, I reached over and picked it up. I'd never read these gossipy magazines before but there was nothing else to do as I waited so I flipped through it. When it was finally my turn I found myself unwillingly to put it down so I wound up purchasing it. The pictures of little delicate Shiloh and the twins, Vivienne and Knox, were just too cute.

APOV

"Emmett's got a detention." I announced, sliding into my usual spot at our table in the rowdy cafeteria. It never ceased to amaze me how such breakable creatures such as humans could make such noise. We could yell so much louder than they could yet we never seemed to make as much senseless noise. Jasper rolled his eyes as he pretended to eat a chip.

"What did he do this time?" The empath asked with amusement.

"He wagged class because they were doing blood typing. Unfortunately he got caught by Mrs. Rowans, who seems to have developed a bit of a vendetta against our family of late." I replied, looking pointedly at Jasper. Rosalie snorted with glee and clapped her hands like a child.

"Oh god, I'm sorry but that's just too funny!" She squealed before pushing her hair behind her ears and composing herself. "Not that we lower ourselves to such undignified matters such as detention." She muttered, sounding much more like herself.

"Oh, no, Rosalie, not at all." I assured her with a smile. Despite our differences, Rosalie and I were good friends. She may be a bit of an elitist and more than a little shallow but when it comes to people or things she cares about, by god that girl's got heart. You'd be hard pushed to find someone who would defend you more than Rose, if she really liked you and, well, of course I'm just so loveable that she can't help it.

"So anyway, when's it gonna happen?" She asked, referring to the encounter that would result in Bella coming home with us.

"All shall be revealed to those who have psychic powers." I teased, poking my tongue out at her. Rosalie glared at me, still a tad bitter than she wasn't gifted with any great power upon her transformation.

"You don't have to rub it in, Alice." Whined the diva, pushing her full lips out into a pout.

"Seriously, though, Rose, you'd think you'd have gotten over it by now. I mean, it's been the better part of a century." I told her, enjoying my little game.

"When you have forever what's a mere century's bitterness?" Retorted my favourite, and only, sister.

"Touché." Jasper grinned, knowing I hated that word. I grimaced and glared at him, wishing it was him and not Emmett who had detention right now.

"Showtime." I grinned, getting to my feet as the subject of my affection entered the room. The second my eyes swept over her gorgeous form a wave of lust burst over me. Jasper groaned and leant forwards.

"Tone it down a little Alice, please." He begged.

"Sorry." I walked deftly over to Bella and stepped in front of her with a smile. "Hey, Bella, right? I'm Alice Cullen. Do you want to sit with us?" I asked, indicating my brother and sister. Knowing she'd agree, it was a battle to keep myself from dragging her over. As it was, she bit her full, perfect lower lip and glanced over at the table of pretentious teens she'd been trapped with so far.

"Uh, sure. Why not?" She replied, following me as I practically danced back to our table and offered her a seat.

"Everyone, this is Bella, Bella this isn't everyone, no matter how much Rosalie tries to convince you that nobody other than her really exists." Introductions aside, I made a show of sending a text because I wasn't really sure how to interact this closely with a human.

"I'm Jasper and you've probably guessed that this here is our in-house diva, Rosalie. She's my twin sister. Her boyfriend, Emmett, who is Alice's sister, is in detention but he'll join us later." Jasper made the proper introductions.

"I wish I had a brother or sister. It must be nice to have such a big family." Mused Bella with a wistful tone to her voice, it damn near broke my frozen heart.

"You don't have any siblings? Geesh, you're missing out! It's crazy but fun!" I bounced in my seat, impatient to sort out the details for this afternoon. Bella laughed at my barely contained excitement, even though she didn't know the half of it.

"Tell me, then. What's it like?" She asked before biting into a large, green apple. It made my mouth fill with venom and my insides warm and stir just watching the way her lips molded around the apple.

"With Alice around, like a mini tornado tearing through the house." Laughed Emmett, scaring the hell out of Bella.

Oh god, hi, you're Emmett?" Asked Bella as she turned around to stare at my huge brother who was standing directly behind her chair.

"Depends who's asking. If it's Mrs. Rowans, no." Emmett grumbled, plonking himself down into his chair beside Rosalie.

"Oh come on, it's just lines!" I said, throwing a chip at him lightly. He was forced to let it hit him because of Bella, which I thought was great.

"Just lines to you maybe, to me it was pure hell!" Rosalie smirked at her boyfriend.

"Oh, darling, I'm sure it was. Does your brain hurt now?" She teased. Bella snorted into her drink, spraying herself with cola and then turning bright red.

"I'm sorry!" she apologized in her warm, rich voice.

"So, Bella, are you any good at Snap?" Asked Emmett, abruptly changing the topic like I knew he would. I squirmed with excitement.

"Um, I'm ok, why?" The poor girl asked, having no idea what she was getting herself into. Emmett rediscovered the game last night when Esme made him go through an old box of junk, and since then he'd challenged each of us at least ten times. I'm not sure why he bothered challenging me when we both knew I'd win.

"Ok, you and me, our house, this afternoon. Alright? Good, it's set." Typical Emmett didn't wait for a response.

"Oh, um, er, I have to check with Char…um, my dad." The gorgeous brunette said, sliding her phone out of her pocket and sending a text to Police Chief Charlie Swan. "I'm sure it'll be fine though." She added, as if she was afraid she'd be uninvited if she didn't give a definite answer now.

"Well we've both got music now so you can tell me when he replies." I smiled, getting to my feet and ditching the tray in the nearby bin.

"How do you know I'm in your music class?" She asked, surprised. Oops.

"Oh, um, I heard someone mention that you're doing music and there's only one class so…" I trailed off uncertainly.

"Oh, ok." Bella shrugged, accepting my answer. Relief flooded through my body when Bella picked up her books and walked alongside me, apparently no longer thinking about my little slip up.

Emmett POV

Alice and Bella sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes Canadian Marriage, then comes….sex but no baby carriage. What the hell do you sing for a gay, technically not-yet-couple? I sighed and leant back in my chair, not listening to the sub teacher talk about some geographical location or another. I've heard it all before, trust me. Ok, ok, I got one. Alice and Bella sitting in a tree, F-U-C-K-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes bondage, then comes Emmett just from watching. Ok, crude, I know, but still. It's me, seriously, of course it's gonna be crude. Oh shit, I must've had a strange look on my face, Rose is glaring. Aw crap, I'm gonna have to make it up to her and that means being her groveling slave for the next decade or two. Hmm, slave…now that brings a few ideas to my head. No, bad Emmett…pay attention to the class. Geography…ok, that's innocent enough.

"Lethbridge, Alberta, is a city in which country?" The sub teacher asked. I know that, it's Canada…Canada…gay marriage…Alice and Bella…shit, Rose is looking at me strange again.

**The bit at the end has just been added for those of you who requested an Emmett POV. A proper Emmett POV will be included in one of the next few chapters but I wanted to try it out. I'm thinking it could be much better, not entirely pleased with the results. Anyway, let me know what you think.**


End file.
